Life of Todd
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: Amu and Ikuto decide to make pancakes and end up harming a dear member of the family. A food fight! What all happens? Crakfic, meant to make people laugh. T just because.


**This is based off of when my brother and I killed a dear member of our family. His name was Todd and we accidentally broke his back. He was a spatula. Here is how it happened... Sort of...**

"Hey! Ikuto, get back here!"

Ikuto and I had decided to make pancakes.

It had started out well.

We had gotten everything we needed: pancake mix, eggs, oil, a pan, syrup, chocolate chips...

But then it all went downhill from there.

Ikuto made fun of my pajamas.

I had slept in a tank top and really short shorts.

"Pervert!" I yelled loudly.

I then proceeded to chase him around and whack him with the spatula.

"Get back here, Pervert!"

"No way, Strawberry!" he said as he jumped away from me and on the other side of the couch.

I spent a few more minutes trying to catch him, but then realized that I wouldn't be able to.

"Fine, I give up," I said as I collapsed onto the couch.

"Good, that's just wanted I wanted to hear." he said with a smirk.

Before I could move he had pounced on me.

His hands were beside my head and he was staring at my mouth.

"Ikuto, don't even think a-" I was cut off by his mouth on mine.

I struggled at first, but then gave in and started kissing him back.

After a few minutes he pulled back, and smirked at the blush on my face.

He then leaned down and put his mouth by my ear.

"You taste like a strawberry," he whispered and then licked my cheek and pulled away.

I blushed even harder, putting every red thing in the world to shame, even Rudolph's nose.

"Pervert!" I yelled and the whacked him with the spatula.

He tried to get off of me and escape, but I grabbed his arm and kept on whacking him with the spatula.

Suddenly, I heard a snap and something landed in my lap.

The spatula... a dear member of our family for seven years... had broken.

I burst into tears and hugged him to my chest.

"No! Todd! Come back to me! I didn't mean to kill you!"

Ikuto just stood there staring at me.

After a few minutes I calmed down.

I threw Todd into the trash and continued helping Ikuto make the pancakes.

After they were done we ate them and drank orange juice while watching Tangled (DON'T OWN).

Suddenly a cake flew through the open window and hit Ikuto in the head.

I burst out laughing at his expression!

He looked so confused and just sat there, his whole head covered in cake.

He then turned to me and from the mischievous look in his eyes I could tell he was going to do something.

Before I could react he had grabbed some of the cake and thrown it at me, hitting me in the head.

'He is so going to regret that,' I thought as I jumped up, ran to the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

What to choose... I know!

I turned around, a bottle of ketchup in my hand.

He was right behind me, about to throw another handful of cake at me, but it was too late.

I had opened the bottle and squirted him with ketchup.

Once I ran out, I fell onto the floor, laughing.

My ribs hurt I was laughing so hard and tears were falling from my eyes.

I knew that Ikuto would get revenge, but it was worth it.

He had grabbed an egg and cracked it over my head, but I couldn't stop laughing.

He just chuckled and shook his head.

After a bit I stopped and we each took a shower in different rooms.

Today was pretty fun, I thought as I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my hair.

I walked in my room to see Ikuto sitting on my bed, looking through my journal.

He.

Is.

So.

Dead.

"Ikuto," from the tone of my voice he knew to run.

"Get back here!" I grabbed a pillow and started chasing him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~ The end *~*~*~*~*~

**I didn't really start crying, but the spatula had been with us for about seven years of making food. I also decided to name him Todd after I killed him.**

**R.I.P. Tod. I love you! Have a good life in spatula heaven. *sob***

**I decided to end it the same way I started it since I am not seriously writing this. Just hoping to write something to make people laugh! I hope you guys liked it! This is meant to not be taken seriously, I wrote it when I was tired and this happened a few years ago. I guess that you can say Amu and Ikuto are married or are dating. Either one is fine. Bye! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Please review! **


End file.
